Warrior Women
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Three best friends who are almost like sisters are transported into Middle Earth. Now they have the choice to either keep the plot that they know so well normal or change it so two people live to see everything until the very end? Until the very end will the three girls decide to stay in Middle Earth or return home. AU


Warrior Women

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Three best friends who are almost like sisters are transported into Middle Earth. Now they have the choice to either keep the plot that they know so well normal or change it so two people live to see everything until the very end? Until the very end will the three girls decide to stay in Middle Earth or return home to a place where no one really cares for them since they live alone with no family around? Legolas/OC, Boromir/OC, and Haldir/OC AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I do own the three ocs though.

**Authoress Note: **Welcome to my brand new story for Lord of the Rings. I know that I should also be working on my other one and I will. I promise. This just kind of hit me and my two friends were actually pretty pleased that I wanted to write another one basing the three ocs on my friends and myself. They love the series about as much as I do that is for sure. I am actually pretty glad that my friends love it as much as I do. They actually helped me with creating the characters of what they should look like and what not. This story will be based off of the movies since I haven't had the chance to read the books yet for it. I had started to read it when I was with my ex a while ago and well... when we broke up everything had changed and he had taken the book back so now I have to try and find my own copy of the books so I can read it. I promise you that I will keep up with this story as well. I won't fail anyone who reviews this story and stays with it until the very end. This won't be the same as my other story... this one will be different. I hope that this is worthy of reviews. Also it takes a while for the ocs to really get involved with their respective partners. One more than the other three.

There is also some references to a certain religion in this story. The three ocs are actually Wiccan so please don't judge this story by what the characters are. Some of the titles will be named after songs... if not all of them. Hopefully it doesn't become all of the titles are named after songs. So without further ado Warrior Women.

Information on the characters even though they will be described in this story so well through out the story.

Ember Reid

Age: 24

Born: September 13, 1988

Hair: Dark Red naturally brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height: 5'4"

Haley Perez

Age: 20

Born: March 23, 1991

Hair: Black naturally brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'3"

Jaime Samuelson

Age: 19

Born: May 4, 1992

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'0"

Chapter 1

I Know This World

Three young women were in a silver 2008 Chevy Cobalt heading towards the home that they all shared in the suburbs of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. They weren't ordinary young women they were different then most and that was what set them apart from other girls their age.

The eldest was 24 years old. She had long dark red hair that was almost pin straight, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. She only stood at 5'4" tall which made her the tallest out of all three of the girls. She wore a black dress that went to her ankles, a red cloak, a necklace that showed that she was of the Wicca faith, and a pair of black ballet flats. Her name was Ember Reid. Ember was known for her fiery side and standing up for others and herself.

The second eldest was 20 years old. She had long black hair that cascaded down in waves, pale skin, and blue eyes. She only stood at 5'3" tall which made her the second tallest out of the three girls. She wore a black gown, a black cloak, a matching necklace that her eldest friend wore, and a pair of boots. Her name was Haley Perez. Haley was more of the shy quiet type, but when you got her to open up she would talk more than a little bit.

The youngest was 19 years old. She had long light brown hair that was in between her two friends hair styles, she also had pale skin, and green eyes. She only stood at 5' tall which made her the shortest out of the three women. She wore a black dress, orange cloak, the same necklace as her other two friends, and a pair of black boots as well. Her name was Jaime Samuelson. Jasmine was known for her shyness and spunky attitude.

Haley reached across to change the cd that was playing which was Black Veil Brides. She had grabbed a cd and put P!NK in. She leaned back in the seat listening to the music.

Jasmine leaned back in the chair tapping her fingers onto the side of the door listening to the music. "Good choice Hay Hay." Jaime said with a smile.

Ember was keeping her eyes on the road that they were going down. She saw a deer shooting across the road. "Hang on!" Ember yelled, as she turned the wheel and hit the breaks to avoid hitting the deer, but they ended up going off of the road crashing into a tree.

Upon the impact of the car hitting the tree Ember's seat belt had been defaulty and she had ended up hitting her chest off the wheel. Haley had hit her head off of the dashboard. As for Jaime she hit the back of her head off the side window. All three of them blacked out.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Mirkwood_

Legolas crowned prince of Mirkwood was on his way home on his horse. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to see on his way home. He saw a young woman with light brown hair, dressed in a black dress, and an orange cloak. "Slow down..." He told his horse softly. When his horse stopped he jumped off of it with grace. He gracefully walked across the forest floor to check on the woman that was laying there on the ground. He saw the blood that was on the back of her head and hoped that she wasn't dead. He carefully took her into his arms and went back to his horse. He got onto his horse and kept a good hold on her as he took her towards the palace to get her to a healer.

He took her appearance in. Long brown hair, pale skin, and he could see pointed ears which gave him the clue that she was an elleth. He could only hope that he could help her out and get her back to health so they could talk and he could try to figure more out about this young elleth and why she was there. He felt her moving a little bit. "Milady... please... don't move... you could injure yourself even more." He told her softly. He could tell that the young elleth's eyes were trying to focus. "Rest... I will get you help."

"Where are my friends?" She whispered before she had slipped off into contentiousness.

Legolas couldn't help, but wonder where her friends that she had spoken of had gone to. He knew that when he had the chance to he would help her find her friends. He didn't know what to say to her when she awoken about her friends not being there when she awoke. He could only hope that she would be able to see them again.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Lothlórien _

Haldir was making his rounds around the perimeter to make sure that the boarder were safe from the ever so growing armies of Mordor and Orcs. He saw someone laying in the grass laying on the boarder. He walked closer seeing that it was a young woman... or was she an elleth? He turned her over and saw that she had pale skin just like he did. He saw a pair of pointed ears which had given him the clue that she was an elleth. He saw blood on her forehead. He carefully scooped her up into his arms. He was hoping that she was still living. He wasn't going to allow one of their own die. He couldn't help, but wonder what had happened to her that would leave her there slowly dying. He held her close to his body and he felt her head rest against his shoulder. When she would awake he would help her with what ever she needed help with.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Gondor_

Boromir was on his way back home to Gondor. He and his team had spent countless hours protecting the boarders from Mordor's armies. He saw someone laying on the ground outside of the gate. He could only see the red from the cloak that the person wore. "Hold on Faramir." Boromir ordered his younger brother, as he dismounted his horse. He rushed forward to see who it was laying on the ground. He kneeled down next to the person and turned them over. He tried to hold back a gasp. He couldn't believe who the person was. A beautiful young woman with bruises on her chest that peaked up over the collar of the dress that she wore and blood coming from her pale pink lips and temple.

"Boromir what is it?" Faramir asked concerned seeing his brother being so careful with who ever he was touching.

Boromir looked back to his brother over his shoulder. "It is a woman." He turned his attention back to the woman and carefully picked her up. "Faramir... take my horse... I am going to carry her in." He held her close to his body taking her inside of the walls of Gondor. There was no way that he was going to allow her to be out there injured.

Faramir dismounted his horse and grabbed the reigns of his brother's horse and his own.

Boromir looked at the woman's face as he carried her. He had never seen a woman like this. Women never carried scars upon their body, but she did. A scar was jagged up her neck leading onto her face. But to his eyes she still looked beautiful, but what had concerned him was how did a woman like her get a scar like that? He felt her head lay against his shoulder. He heard her moan in pain. "Don't worry Milady I will get you help." He told her softly hoping to ease her at least a little bit. He saw her eyes flutter open revealing a pair of beautiful dark eyes.

"Where..."

"Shhh... Milady..." He said softly. "I need a healer." He called out. He had noticed that she had passed out once again. He could only hope that he wasn't too late to help her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Mirkwood_

Legolas was waiting patiently outside of the healing room. He was waiting for one of the healers to tell him how the elleth was that he had brought in.

The healer came out.

"How is she?" He asked, looking at the healer.

"She is alive... she needs her rest though." The elleth that was healing the young elleth said. "I have never seen injuries like that in my life. She must have had something horrible happen to her to have her in that kind of condition."

Legolas nodded his head. "Thank you." He said softly before slipping inside of the room. He saw her resting upon one of the empty beds, one of many empty beds since they hadn't had many incidents yet in the woods protecting the lands from spiders. He looked at her with concern. "What happened to you?" He said softly trying to figure out what could have done this to this beautiful creature.

Jaime's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where... am I?" She asked softly. Her hand went up to her head. Her mind was still foggy of what had happened and where she was at.

"You are in Mirkwood Milady." He said to her softly.

Jaime looked at him in surprise. She knew of where Mirkwood was and it was part of a book Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit.

"What is your name Milady?" He asked softly. He was curious of who this young woman was.

"Jaime..." She whispered softly.

"What?" He asked confused of the name.

"That's my name. It's Jaime." She said softly.

"Lady Jaime do you know what happened to you?"

"It's foggy." She said softly. "I don't remember what had happened." She put her hand onto her head.

Legolas looked at her. "I am sure that you will remember soon enough Lady Jaime."

"What is your name?" She asked locking her green eyes with his blue ones.

"Legolas."

Her eyes widened. _SHIT! I am in Middle Earth! How the hell did I get here? _Her mind screamed. She began to panic. _Where is Hay Hay and Ember? _

"Milady... we will find your friends when you are all better." He told her softly. "I promise you to that."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Lothlórien _

Haldir was in the healing room watching the healers work on the elleth that he had found.

"Haldir sir..." The healer said softly.

"Yes..." Haldir said looking at the elf that had healed her.

"She will be fine sir. She just needs her rest." The elf said before leaving Haldir to watch her.

Haldir looked at the young elleth that laid there in the bed. He was concerned. What had done this to her. He hadn't noticed that she had awoken.

"Where am I and who are you?" Her voice was hoarse, but still sounded angelic to his ears.

"You and in Lothlórien and I am Haldir. What is your name Milady?"

"Haley..." She whispered softly.

"Do you remember what had happened to you to have you be this badly injured Lady Haley?" Haldir asked, his voice was smooth like silk to her ears.

Her blue eyes locked onto his blue eyes. "I..." She remembered, but she didn't want to say what had happened since she was now in lord of the rings and she knew it. "I do not remember."

"I am sure that it will come back to you Lady Haley."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Gondor_

Faramir looked at his brother. "She will wake brother..."

Boromir looked at his little brother. "How can you be so certain? She looked as if she was attacked by an orc." His voice was filled with concern.

"She is in good hands Boromir. I doubt that father would allow her to stay here..." Faramir looked away from his older brother. "I have never seen anyone with that shade of red hair ever." He shook his head. "Father will be the one that will be hard to win over. He would only allow her to stay when she heals then she has to be gone."

"I will talk to father about it. He can't just send her with out protection. She is a woman..."

Faramir looked at his brother and noticed the look that his brother had on his face. This was something not normal for his older brother to have on his face. He had an endearing look on his face as if he had fallen in love with the girl and he didn't even know who she was just yet. "Boromir you don't know her yet... there could have been a reason why she was at our gate."

"Yes..."

The healer came out of the room. "She is awake..." He said looking at the two brothers.

"Awake? Already?"

The healer nodded his head to Boromir's question. "She wishes to see the person that carried her in Lord Boromir."

Boromir nodded his head. "Thank you." He turned his attention to Faramir. "I am going to go and check on her."

Faramir nodded his head. "Good luck with her."

Boromir nodded his head and went to go and check on the woman that he brought into Gondor. He saw her dark brown eyes locked onto his form. "I am glad to see that you are awake Milady."

Ember blinked a few times. She knew that he was very familiar to her. "Where am I?" She asked softly.

"You are in Gondor Milady. What is your name?" Boromir asked, walking towards her.

"Ember..." She said softly. "And you are?"

"Lady Ember... my name is Boromir." He said bowing his head showing respect towards her even though he didn't know who she was.

Ember's eyes widened upon hearing his name. This was the man that she had fallen in love with in the books. Now he was standing before her like he was in the movies. Something inside of her heart made her almost weep. She didn't know what to say and was silent. She didn't want to trust her voice at the moment. She was afraid that it would crack. "Was there anyone else with me?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"No Lady Ember there was no one else with you." Boromir said, he felt bad that she wasn't with anyone. He saw the look of pain cross her face. Her really did want to help her find who was with her if it would make her feel better. "But I will help you when you are feeling better."

Ember locked her dark brown eyes to his gray-blue eyes. "Thank you." She whispered softly, as she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. Her eyes fluttered closed as she had fallen asleep once again.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 1. Please review to let me know of what you think of this story. I will try to update as soon as possible. I am actually writing the next chapter already. The next chapter or so will lead up to the first part of the Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring. Until next time.


End file.
